It'll All Work Out
by Too Many Idiots
Summary: It's like your screaming… and no one can hear. You all most feel ashamed… that someone could be that important to you, that without them you feel like nothing. No one will ever understand how much it hurts… you feel hopeless… like nothing can save you. But when it's over, and it's gone… you almost wish that you could have all that bad stuff back… so that you could have the good.
1. A New Day In Hell… Fuck

**Summary: It's like your screaming… and no one can hear. You all most feel ashamed… that someone could be that important to you, that without them you feel like nothing. No one will ever understand how much it hurts… you feel hopeless… like nothing can save you. But when it's over, and it's gone… you almost wish that you could have all that bad stuff back… so that you could have the ****_good._**

**Anyway so apparently the description or summary thingy is actually the narration to Rihanna's song we found love? No clue how something that depressing could be related to such a happy song…oh well it seemed dark but still 'K' rated. You can watch a vid here if you want the narration (plus some amazing animation!): that isn't a frowny face watch?v=m5Cb5r66w6I**

**So…Hello! This is going to be a sad story (if you couldn't already tell from the description or summary…whatever). This is mainly going to be a NaLu story but there might [more like will] contain hints of RoWen, GrUvia, JeRza and GaLe, that's about all I think I'm going to include in this story but if you all want me to do more just tell me who you ship and I will see what I can do… enjoy the first chapter of the story! Hopefully ;) **

**But anyway FIRST CHAPTER MOTHERFUCKERS!LOVE IT OR DIE! (On a side note please don't actually die because I don't want to go to jail at such a young age…) :p **

_Italics = flash back_ **(because we need to read this scaring material)**

**Bold= me or well…me**

Normal= talking

**Line Break of EPIC PROPORIONS! (I don't know how to line beak *teary face*)**

**CHAPTER 1: A New Day In Hell… Fuck**

**Lucy P.O.V. (flashback/dream thing…) {on a side not turn on the sad music}**

_A little girl around the age of seven dashes around in a pale orange sun dress decorated with a pattern of yellow flowers. Her short blonde hair flutters in the light breeze her large, bright brown doe eyes sparkle with joy. She lets out a shout of joy as she tumbles down into the meadow of flowers of nearly every color, all most like a pale rainbow. She turns over on to her back and looks up at the sun held high in a sky nearly clear of clouds. She feels the soft grass underneath her and lets out a sigh of content. _

_She sits up and sees a figure she instantly recognizes as her mother. She lets out a joyful shout and stands up and begins to run over to her mother. She suddenly feels herself falling forward, she crashes directly into her mother, which send them both tumbling onto the ground. She shakes her head to clear the dizziness and looks up into her mother's face expecting her to be angry. Her mother was laughing as if she had heard the funniest joke known to man. Lucy started giggling at her mother's reaction. Soon they were both lying out on the grass laughing so hard it hurt. _

_That was the last she saw her mother so alive…._

_The same little girl looks into the face of the woman she knows only as a mother. But that image that she holds as her mother has slowly began to wither away. Her mother had suddenly fallen ill with a serious illness that had no cure and the chance of survival was slim. Surprisingly Lucy had accepted what was happening and what was going to happen. She just didn't want to believe any of it. _

_She stayed in her room most of the time. She only really came out for the occasional meal and to see her dying mother. She would stay, heck even sleep in her mother's room but her father had been against it. Her father tried constantly to keep her as far away from her mother as he could, however, she was a clever girl for her age and the servants were against the idea of her being separated from her mother in her mother's final days. So they would help her sneak into her mother's room when her father wasn't looking. _

_…__But when she had woken up that morning she felt that something was wrong…very wrong. She instantly ran to her mother's room, in her hurry she failed to notice that the halls were empty. Normally the halls were filled with servants going about their morning chores. She ran into the hallway that contained her mother's sick room and saw most of the servants crying or trying to hold back tears. She stood instantly knowing what was going on yet her seven year old mind refused to proses what was happening. _

_"__Lucy…." Her father said slowly, coldly. _

_She walked past him into her mother's room. She looked at her mother, she seemed so…lifeless. She had shadows under her eyes her already pale skin had grown even lighter. The only thing that hadn't changed was her eyes. Her eyes still held their warmth, their love…her eyes still held their liveliness to them, as if they still refused to accept the fact that the rest of her was dying… right now. _

_She felt the tears surfacing, the tears she had been forcing back every time she had seen her mother. She ran to mother side tears in the corners of her eyes were now threating to spill over. _

_"__Lucy… honey don't cry." Her mom said softly._

_Lucy held her mother's hand and shook her head side to side, her eyes closed tightly as if in an effort to convince herself that this wasn't happening. _

_"__No… mom… y-you can't… please…." Lucy sobbed into her mother's bed. This can't be happening. It can't be happening. She watched her mother's eyes slowly lose the light that she had seen only moments earlier. _

_"__Lucy… always remember that…I-I love you s-so much." As her mother let out her dyeing breath. She felt her heart shatter into a million pieces. _

_"__Lucy come on, you are going back to your room now." Her father stated coldly. _

_"__No…" she replied her voice cracking. She wasn't about to leave her mother's side. E-even if she was dead. _

_"__Lucy now." her father said harshly pulling her hair and dragging her away from her dead mother. Lucy felt the tears run down her face weather from her mother death that had occurred only moments earlier, or the fact that her own father had pulled her hair so hard that she wondered if her scalp was bleeding. But she didn't break down until she was shoved into her room roughly by her father. She heard the door lock behind her as she felt herself fall into an unpleasant sleep._

**Still Lucy P.O.V.**

I woke up to the beeping of my alarm clock and found myself falling and the floor seemed to be my destination. I put my hands up to protect my face as I hit the floor at full force. I laid there gathering what was going on and why my wretched alarm clock had woken me up at 5:10 A. MOTHERFUCKIN' M.

I heard a door open to see my little brother Romeo standing there rubbing the sleep from his eyes. I saw as he took one look at the scene in front of him and let out a laugh.

"Lucy did you forget that today is the first day of school?" he asked after he had stopped laughing. Oh…right, today was my first day of 10th grade and Romeo's first day of 8th. I let out a loud groan and buried my face in the pillow that had tumbled with me.

"I'll take that as a yes." Romeo stated, "I'm going to go get ready." He said walking out of the room. "Oh and don't forget that you have a morning baby-sitting job that starts at 5:30!" he called behind him to his still half asleep sister.

I let out an even louder groan into my pillow as my bother walked into his room chuckling. I sighed as I thought about the painful dream-like memory. I felt tears welling up but I quickly rubbed them away. My mother dead… and she wasn't ever coming back.

I got up and began to get ready I winced as I looked down at my left arm. A long painful looking gash stretched from my elbow nearly all the way to my shoulder. I sighed, I had nearly forgotten the fight that I had the previous night, now that they had become so common. But my father had been extra drunk and he had been armed with an empty beer bottle. I sighed again as I walked into the bathroom to get ready for school and dress her wound.

**Later at the house that Lucy has her Baby-sitting job… STILL LUCY P.O.V.**

I let out a yawn and rubbed my eyes. Romeo stood next me looking just as tired as I felt.

"Why did I have to come with you?!" Romeo wined clearly not enjoying being woken up before the sun had even risen.

"Because I would rather die than leave you alone with _that _man." I stated angrily clenching my fists. Romeo looked up at me, worry clearly showing on his face. I realized that he had seen my bandaged arm. I quickly murmured "Its nothing." forcing a smile on to her face. Now was not the time to talk about this. "Let's go in." I said dragging Romeo up to the door step and rang the doorbell.

Suddenly there was a loud crash and the sound of muffled voices. Then there was a click and the door opened. Standing there was a man with red hair and he was wearing a police uniform, he looked to be in his late forties.

"You're here for the baby-siting job right?" He asked. I gave a nod. "Great! Come on in!" he said with a large toothy grin as he ushered them both inside. "My name is Igneel, if the father of the two that you agreed to look after." He said as he offered for me and my brother to sit down on the sofa.

Suddenly a women barged in followed by a girl who looked to be around Romeo's age. The women looked at me and Romeo and gave a warm smile. "Hello! My name is Grandine, I can't thank you enough for taking this job at the last second!" she said merrily. "Oh! This is Wendy." She said gesturing to the little girl that had followed her in.

"Nice to meet you Wendy!" I said with a smile. She seemed like a nice girl.

"H-hi! N-nice to meet you to!" she said shyly. She was just too darn cute! I squealed in my head.

"Alright that's one kid down, one to go!" Igneel stated. "NATSU! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW MISTER!" Igneel shouted at the top of his lungs. I think that I could speak for everyone when I say that, that man has one of the loudest voices I have ever heard. I mean God that voice was loud!

"I'M COMING DAD JESUS!" an equally loud voice responded. Like Father like son I though sweat dropping. There was the sound of foot-steps and I saw a boy around my age standing there in his PJ's (it didn't fail to reach my attention that his pants were covered in fire-breathing dragons), and he had obvious bed head. And did I mention that his hair was pink. He stood there rubbing the sleep from his eyes he then looked up and made direct eye contact with me… I lasted for about a few seconds before Igneel started to scold this kid for not getting up on time or something like that. I think that his name was Natsu.

As they yelled back and forth I began to wonder why I would need to look after a kid like Wendy if she had an older brother that was probably older than I was. Then it dawned on me… this job would probably involve me looking after Natsu more than Wendy. I sighed, of course.

"So let me get this straight." I interrupted the arguing father and son. "This job is most likely going to be me looking after this kid," I stated pointing at Natsu. "Considering the fact that his is most likely older than me. His sister also seems like she could probably handle herself fairly well without the help of her brother, but considering the display I just saw Natsu seems like he gets into trouble and needs someone to look after him." I finished with a slight gasp for air. That had taken longer than I thought it would.

All of the people in the room (except Romeo) stared at me like I had two heads or something.

Grandine let out a sigh. "Normally we have to explain that to the sitters but you seem to have figured it out rather quickly." She gave a small smile. "You'll still take the job right?"

"Of course!" I exclaimed with a smile. "I love a good challenge!" What had I gotten myself in to…

**Natsu P.O.V. (Finally!)**

I suddenly felt relieved. She took the job! YES! You have no idea how much trouble I have gotten in because a sitter quit because of my 'problems'. I'm just being me! I don't see what's so bad about it!

Mom and Dad made quick work of getting out the door and getting to work. Weird. I looked at the girl that had agreed to this job. She had blonde hair that went down and stopped a little way above her shoulders. She was wearing her hair up in pig tails **(you know the hair style that she has in the series… I can describe sh*t, sorry) **and I realized that she was wearing the Fairy Tail High uniform.

She goes to my school? I thought, after all I don't recall ever seeing her. Then again I was always goofing off with my friends and was known for not paying attention in class, so I suppose that it was possible I had seen her before and hadn't remembered.

"Natsu-nee!" Wendy said next to me, "Shouldn't you go and get dressed?" I groaned and made my way up stairs to get ready for school.

**10 magically boring minutes later….**

I walked down stairs to smell one of the most amazing smellsI could ever wish to smell on any occasion… BACON! I dashed into the kitchen to see that girl **(he still doesn't know her name) **cooking breakfast, but most importantly, BACON! I walked up to the counter on the other side of the stove and watched her cook the food. I have to admit she was doing this like a pro, I mean I had seen my mom make this meal countless times over. And I had been her son for 16 years.

But she was doing it so effortlessly that it was actually rather remarkable that she was able to out due a mother who had been doing things like this for about twice as long as she had. I was getting bored rather quickly so I asked the first thing that came to my head.

"How did you get so good at cooking?" I asked looking and feeling a little tired.

She looked up from what she was doing as if to clarify that I had even asked a question and then looked back down at the food she was cooking with a sad smile. "My mother taught me a little, mainly just the basics. The rest I just picked up on over time." She answered with a small smile. I nodded, that made sense… wait I still don't know this girl's name!

"What's your name anyway?!" I asked/shouted… maybe I was being a little too loud.

She giggled at my question and then gave an actual smile and replied with "Lucy."

Lucy… the name suited her well. I could tell already she had a bright personality but something in the back of my mind was telling me that there was going to be a little more than that. **(In more ways than one Natsu… just you wait and see *evil smirk* NOW BACK TO THE STORY!) **

As she started to bring the plates of food onto the table. I noticed her bandaged left arm. It concerned me, now I now that I had only known her for about 10 minutes but I'm known to be very protective when I comes to someone legitimately hurting someone I know. But this looked like a wound that would need to be looked at in a hospital.

She had set the plates on the table I acted on instinct and grabbed her and looked at the bandaged armed. She didn't say anything or even move get away from me. If I hadn't been concerned about her health I would have dubbed her just about as out of order as I was. I practically growled out the sentence "Just what the hell is this."

She looked up and made direct eye contact. I saw determination and that look that said 'I'm fine' but I could see that there was a trace of fear. Fear of what? She didn't break eye contact with me as she replied weakly "It's nothing, just me being clumsy." She replied with a painfully obviously forced smile.

She was lying. That wound was bandaged as if someone had to have stitched it closed. I sighed and just was about to let go of her arm when I heard a voice coming from the door way. "I'm sorry, are we interrupting something important?" the voice asked, his voice sounding sly and cocky. He turned to see the boy that had been with Lucy earlier.

"Shut up Romeo." Lucy said monotonously as she pulled her arm from my grasp. I was surprised to see a small smile come across her lips. I looked back at _Romeo _and noticed who he was with.

"Hey brat! What do you think you're doing with my sister!?" I shouted angrily as I lunged at him. Romeo let out a yelp and dogged me and ran as fast as he could to the other side of the room. I, of course, wasn't far behind. I barely heard Lucy laughing in the background now standing beside Wendy doing their best to not get in the way of me chasing, no more like me hunting, and Romeo running for his life.

"Natsu, Romeo enough!" Lucy shouted as she finally stopped laughing. I reluctantly stopped trying to hunt down this kid and looked up at Lucy clearly annoyed. She giggled and walked into the room with Wendy following close behind her. "I asked Wendy to show Romeo around the house. You don't have to kill him, well… not just yet anyway."

I sighed turned to Romeo and grabbed his shoulders and looked him dead in the eye. "You touch my sister, I will personally hunt you down and kill you." I said menacingly. He gulped and responded with a faint "y-yes s-sir." I heard Lucy giggle behind me and ushered both of us to the table where our food stat untouched. "Come on, let's eat before your food gets cold!"

And that was the start of a new, and most defiantly the most interesting chapter of my life… I just didn't know it yet.

**Lucy P.O.V. At Fairy Tail High School (well more like in** **front of it…)**

I sighed, that had been one of the most eventful mornings that I have had in a long time. I had tried to tell Natsu that he needed to fix his uniform. He had replaced the tie that boys were supposed to where with a white scarf. In the end I had given up on trying to get him to change it but I warned him about getting in trouble at school.

And then Natsu had eaten so much food (about twice as much as the rest of us) and the asked for seconds like he hadn't eaten anything. At that point in time Wendy had giggled, I had gawked at him and Romeo called him a beast, which resulted with Natsu chasing him around the house until I had finished cooking Natsu seconds.

After we had made sure that Romeo and Wendy had gotten to school we had made our way to the high school. Normally it would have been awkward to be walking alone with a boy to school but no one seemed to notice us and Natsu just had a way of making things less awkward between us. We just talked about random subjects and I'll admit Natsu could be really funny when he puts his mind to it. He also made no mention of the fact that I was working for his parents, no more like being his own personal nanny or the whole thing about my arm. I had made a promise only to tell people if it was necessary. I mean I like it would life threatening for them not to know.

I hate to admit that I don't even tell the whole truth to Romeo. I mean he is my little brother, but there are some things that people are better off not knowing. I don't want him to get hurt and I don't want to worry him. After all that would be a horrible weight to put on a 14 year old shoulder's. And telling Natsu was a whole other issue, I mean it would be kind of over whelming to tell someone you just met, that their father uses you as a human punching bag. Hell has used you as one for the past 7 years of your life!

So here I am standing in front of the gates of the school. Well in my mind it might as well be the gates of Hell. I DO NOT FUCKING LIKE SCHOOL! I only go for the literature class, and to set a good example for Romeo. And if someone found out that a 15 year old girl wasn't going to school it would start some suspicion. Of course that would end up ruining everything I had worked for in the last 7 years.

So here I am standing next to Natsu ready to start a new day in Hell. The world seems to be in balance… fuck. Natsu seems to notice my attitude and, of course, he thoughtlessly sates, "I never took you as the type of person to hate school with a fiery passion." Now most girls that I have met would probably blush and tell him other-wise. I was not one of those girls.

So I responded with "Just you wait and see Dragoneel, you haven't even scratched the surface." And proceed to walk off to get my class sheet. I managed to get through the crowd and got my sheet. Class 2-A homeroom, I thought as I walked down an unfamiliar hall. Seeing my class I made my way into the room. On the chalk board the teacher had written that you were free to pick what-ever seat we wanted. That was fine with me.

I sat down and pulled out a novel I had borrowed from the library and began to read. Until I was interrupted by a girl with short blue hair, a few shades lighter than Wendy's, asking me if the seat next to me was taken. Normally I would have snapped at the person something along the lines of 'How should I know?!' but this girl seemed to be so timid that I couldn't help but melt a little.

"No, I don't think so. Would you like to sit down?" I asked, I figured that if I wanted anyone to sit next to me this year I would rather it be her than some snob. She instantly perked up and gave a nod before sitting down. "W-what's your name?" the new girl (new to me anyway) asked.

"Lucy. What's your's?" I asked her with a smile on my face. This girl seemed shy but looked to be very nice. "Levy." She said seeming to lose her shyness bit by bit. "Oh my god! You're reading the Percy Jackson series!" she chirped. And that started the whole conversation about books, our favorite authors, and exedra. Until the bell rang and it was time to start what apparently was my math class.

Well that's just fucking great. My first class of the day is going to math for the rest of the year. I REALLY fucking hate my life.

So there I was, sitting ready to start math class. The best way of course to kick off my new day in Hell. Until the class room door was pushed open with a bang. And in entered a boy with raven hair, his shirt slightly unbuttoned and his tie lose. The second was also a male, with pink hair. I sighed, of course Natsu was late to the first day of class.

The teacher looked up at the two boys that had barged into the class room and let out an annoyed sigh. "Dragoneel, Fullbuster find a seat." He said absentmindedly. Well great my math teacher had already given up on this class. I REALLY hate my life right now.

The raven haired kid walked over and sat in an empty seat in the third row on the other side of Levy, and Natsu walked over and sat in the empty behind me. This was bound to be interesting. I thought with a slight smirk. This was going to be interesting….

Continued in Chapter 2

**So how was it? I thought that it was Ok. After all this is only the chapter that is supposed to give you an idea on what the story will be about. AND SO FAR IT HAS BEEN A SNOR FEST! FUCKING AMAZING JOB SO FAR ME! So….yeah… I'm really hopeless. Forgive me. I will try to update chapter 2 soon, your support would be welcome and I would be REALLY MOTHERFUCKIN' GREAT-FULL FOR ALL OF IT. Flip yes! Fare-well people! **


	2. A Hellish Fist-Fight

**So yeah. My computer crashed and I lost this chapter and the beginning of chapter three and I had to rewrite it all. THIS IS THE THRID TIME I HAVE HAD TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER! Sigh… well anyway on a happier note this chapter is now up! FINALLY! **

**I HERE BY DECLARE THAT THIS CHAPTER BE DEDICATED TO EVERYONE WHO FOLLOWED AND/OR FAVOITED THIS STORY AND TO EVERYONE WHO WILL FOLLOW OR FAVORITE THIS STORY! **

**Please enjoy the story!**

**LINE BREAK BECAUSE I SAID SO!**

**Chapter 2: A Fist-Fight and Lecture from General Kill-Joy… in Hell. **

**Lucy P.O.V. **

"Lucy!" Natsu wined quietly from behind me in his desk. I hate this class so much right now. It's worse enough that I have to start off every school day with MATH but now I had to deal with Natsu acting like a toddler. So here I am trying to pay attention in class with Natsu behind me not shutting up about anything. Just fucking great.

"Lucy how do you do number four?" Natsu whispered behind me. "Lucy… can you hear me? How do you do number four?!" he quietly wined… again.

"Maybe if you paid any attention in class you would know!" I hissed back losing my temper quickly. He grumbled something about math being stupid before finally shutting up. That is until the bell rang.

He jumped up and shouted something along the lines of finally being done with Hell on Earth. "Shut up flame brain, maybe if you were smart you wouldn't have a problem with this class!" Gray shouted from next to his desk. "What did you say ice freak?!" Natsu shouted back. "You heard me charcoal breath!" Gray yelled back before Natsu jumped on him and it turned into an obvious play fight. By play fight I mean that they were fighting by everyone could tell that there was no real threat, just them being idiots.

I don't know what amused me more, the fact that these two idiots were being the biggest friends/enemy known to man or the fact that the teacher wasn't even trying to stop the fight. It was the first day of school! Then a girl with long scarlet hair stormed up, stopped the fight and started yelling at them for not following the school rules. I am pretty sure that she was the class president Erza Scarlet, she was the only on in the school with such a deep red hair color.

I grabbed Levy's hand and dragged her out the door.

"Lu-chan! Where are we going?!" Levy asked. "Anywhere away from those idiots." I replied. "What's your next class anyway?" I asked her, I really want her in my next class. Levy seems like the only sane person in this school. "Literature, you?" she responded. "Same." I replied with a smile. "Now let's go!" I exclaimed feeling excitement burst through me.

"Wait I need to go to the restroom!" Levy wined. Joy-kill I grumbled in my head. "Fine, I'll meet you in front of the class room, Ok?" she nodded and dashed down a hallway.

I stood there waiting for Levy to come back for about a minute when suddenly I heard commotion from the hall way that Levy had run of to. I dashed over to see what was going on… and what I found was horrifying.

Levy was on the ground tears running down her face, she looked like she had been shoved down. A girl with light blue, long hair was standing over her with a delighted smirk on her face. Angel I growled, she was the school's beautiful girl with no brains and had a habit of making people feel like shit. Or something along the lines of that. Everyone kept their distance from her, especially at times like this, after all her words did hurt, but she also had two goonies that would even beat up _teachers_ that would get involved, Ultear and Meredy. Those two could send a grown man to the hospital without breaking a sweat.

However the only thing running through my head was to personally KILL Angel, and her two goonies if they got in my way. So I did the first thing that came to my rage filled brain. I walked up anger burning in my eyes and moved in front of Levy. Shielding her from Angel's view, I stood there firmly anger burning deep with-in me, daring Angel to make a move.

"So, little girl wants to play the hero!" Angel cooed in a sickly sweet voice.

"Shut the fuck up you bitch." I growled at her not even scared at the fact that Ultear and Meredy had moved from their positions on the side-lines.

"Well someone has a potty mouth!" Angel continued to coo in her sickly-sweat voice.

"I can come up with a laundry list just to describe your whole, well, that." I said motioning to all of her.

"My, my, someone's got guts! Or maybe it's the fact that blondes or just stupid!" she laughed at her own little joke with her sick laughter that belonged in a horror movie.

"Your one to talk. At least I wasn't named on opposite day!" I jabbed back, I wasn't going to let this bitch trash talk me without teaching her a thing or too. To my satisfaction she seemed taken aback, this girl, no bitch wasn't used to people fighting back. Boy was she in for a world of hurt.

"At least I'm not some cow-girl trying to act smart!" she shouted at me like it was supposed to actually do any damage.

"Are you kidding me? Cow-girl? I could eat a can of alphabet soup and _shit_ out a better comeback than that." That actually got quite a few sinkers and giggles out of the crowd of people around the fight that was breaking out. Angel didn't seem to like that very much.

"Y-you, who do you thing you are anyway!" Angel stuttered out with a bit of panic in her eyes.

"I'm just a girl that won't stand the fact that you walk around here like you own the place and treating people like shit! You are nothing more than a bitch walking around like you can just do whatever the hell you want to people and acting like we will actually sit here and stand for it!" I exclaimed angrily.

"Lu-chan, stop… you don't have to do this!" Levy pleaded behind me, her voice cracking from her crying.

"I don't have to do this my ass! I know for a fact that you did nothing to Angel, Levy and here you are getting smacked around like a piece of trash when you did nothing wrong!" I spat out. I then turned my attention to Angel now officially losing self-control, Levy should NEVER have to defend a bitch like her for ANY reason.

"As for you. I will only say this once." I glared turning back to Angel, "If you want to bully people fine. Go right a fucking head. But bully people that will actually fight back and give you a good slap I the face and punch I the gut when you deserve it!" I shouted at her face totally in-raged.

"Like who?" she asked daring me to name someone that would actually put up a fight against Angel and her goonies. To me the answer was simple.

"Me." I replied with a look that sent shivers down Angel's spine and also seemed to fuel the rage building in her eyes. That's when she lunged. She tried to land a punch to my face, but I had been trained in self-defense by the best that this town had to offer. I was tempted to give her a good flip or kick to the gut like you would see in a karate movie. But then again that might be a little too flashy, and the last thing I needed was to draw even more attention to myself… so I did the best thing I could think up in literally four seconds.

I slapped her… hard. And I mean bitch slapped her hard, right across her face. Now that I think about it, it was the most appropriate thing to do in the situation, I mean a bitch getting bitch-slapped. Oh the irony.

Angel fell down, that's right straight on her butt! That's how hard I hit her! She had this shocked look on her face, I don't know if it was from the force of the hit or the fact that someone had the nerve to hit back I didn't know. I was okay with either reaction. Hell I would celebrate over both.

I quickly turned my attention to Ultear and Merdy, then were now storming up to me looking slightly exited. I bet this was the first time in a while that they had been give the opportunity to beat the snot out of kid that could, and would, fight back. But I wasn't exactly known for giving up when things started to look grim.

Meredy lunged forward and attempted to land a punch to my face, but I was too quick for her. I dodged the punch and shoved her face-first in to the row of lockers that lined the hallway. Ultear was suddenly behind me and grabbed my hair, and she pulled _hard_. I will admit that to a normal person it would have hurt _a lot, _however I had experienced the sensation so many times it was now just a dull throb that I felt instead of a sharp stab of pain.

I elbowed Ultear in the stomach, which was a tactic that seemed to work considering she instantly let go of my hair. I suddenly felt myself falling forward, Meredy was back up and she had giving me a good shove. On a side note I was a tad bit satisfied that she had a bloody nose and a mark on her forehead that would most defiantly bruise.

I felt myself hit the ground and my head hurt. A lot. As I lied there I suddenly felt a sharp burst of pain from my stomach area and I felt the air forcefully leave my lungs. Someone had kicked me in the stomach. I felt more and more stabs of pain throughout me as Ultear joined the kicking. Then I felt and extremely hard kick to my bandaged left arm. I couldn't help it, I screamed out in pain as I felt the sensation of dozens of knives rip through my arm. (Trust me I know what it feels like to be cut by a knife).

Suddenly I heard a shout of rage and felt the kicking stop. I opened my eyes slightly to barley see through a mass of tears (of pain… duh) to see a blob of pink fighting of my attackers. And what surprised me even more was when that blob of pink was joined by a blob of deep scarlet red and a blob shade that could only be described as raven colored.

When my vision cleared I realized that these blobs were people by the names of Erza, Gray and Natsu. I swear that this school needs to be converted into a mental institution because everyone is INSANE. But then again I guess that means I belong here after all.

I heard the shouting of a teacher and the fighting before me stopped. I heard a lot of yelling from the teacher and just about as much from the students involved in the fight. I just closed my eyes and focused on breathing, at least I could still do that. I also realized that my arm was still stinging and felt as if it was on fire, which was never good. I just lied there making sure that nothing else was broken or damaged internally. Nothing so far.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see the class president Erza Scarlet. "Are you okay? Can you stand?" she asked looking over me with concern. I pulled myself into a sitting position and murmured "I'm fine. It'll take a lot more than that to kill me." I forced a smile, to calm her nerves.

I tried to stand but felt my legs give way beneath me. Erza moved forward to help steady me. I found my sense of balance and attempted to stand again, thankfully this time it worked. I stood and tried putting weight on either foot, I felt sore but besides that I didn't feel anything to abnormal. Erza gave me an extra concerned look which I responded with a small "I'll be fine." And another forced smile.

The teacher looked at me Ezra, Levy, Natsu and Gray and that's when I realized that the others weren't there. Well that was a relief, the last thing I needed was for them to make this an even more unpleasant situation. Or beat the crap out of us as soon as the teacher left. "You all should go and see principal Makarov right away. He will want to know what exactly this was all about." The teacher spoke in almost perfect monotone.

"Hey! Can't you see the condition she's in! She needs to go to the nurse not go tell the principal what everyone that was here in this hallway could tell you!" Natsu shouted at the teacher while pointing at me rage coming off him in waves.

"Go to the principal's office right now all of you." The teacher repeated monotonously as she walked away, not giving any more room for argument. "Damn it." Natsu murmured, his rage had not yet died. I was surprised when I felt the same vibes coming off everyone else as well. I realized that we wouldn't be getting far unless I calmed their nerves.

"I wouldn't want to be in the nurse's office with those bitches there anyway. I bet they would just love to bat me around a little more just for the hell of it." I stated. "They wouldn't hurt you if the nurse was there!" Erza exclaimed looking taken aback. "No offence but they don't really seem like the type of people known for following the rules." I replied calmly.

"Just one question," Gray asked from his position next to Natsu "Just how in the hell do you know that they got sent to the nurse's office?!"

"What would you do if I told you that I'm not human?" I asked in a joking manner, I had no idea where the energy to crack a joke came from but there it was.

"I'd call bullshit." Gray responded dully with a slight smile appearing on his face.

I laughed at that comment and replied with, Gray gave me an actual smile. "Come on." I stated a slight sternest now edging my voice "We don't need to be in any more trouble than we are in already." I finished my statement and started walking toward the principal's office, well more like limping, but getting there all the same.

**Natsu P.O.V. (Walking to Makarov's office) **

I really wanted to beat the living shit out of those girls. What gave them the right to hurt people?! I fumed at how wrong it was, the injustice of it all.

I looked up a Lucy who was refusing any help even though she was limping. I also noticed that her bandaged arm was bleeding, she really needed to go see a medical professional. It looked like it hurt a lot. Looking at her in her injured state seemed to make me even madder but in some way I was also a little shocked that she had even done what she had done. I mean she cussed out Angel and got into a fist fight with two of the most vicious people known to mankind and was here walking, or trying to walk, it off like nothing had happened. I would be simply amazed if she wasn't in poor condition. And anyway, that teacher had some never to giving us looks like we were the ones that had started the fight! We had only been defending someone from getting seriously injured! Sure we were beating the crap out of them but it was what they deserved!

I sighed as we walked towards Gramps' office. I really just wanted to make sure Lucy was alright and personally beat the living shit out of the three that had done this to her. I walked in to the office behind Lucy and Levy, with Erza and Gray behind me. I looked up at Gramps who took one look at Lucy and sighed, gesturing for all of us to have a seat.

"So, I have a fairly good idea of what went on. Angel started bullying Levy, Lucy stepped in. Angel attempted to attack her but Lucy hit her in self-defense. Ultear and Meredy then attempted to attack Lucy and then it turned into an all-out fist fight. Am I correct?" Gramps asked all of us. I would have also added the fact that they tried to flat out kill Lucy or at least send her to the hospital should have been included. But before I could speak Lucy spoke up.

"Spot on General Kill-Joy." She said blandly and then continued, "How long did it take you to crack the case? I mean it must have been _so much work _on your part!" she finished with a hint of sarcasm.

Gramps looked at her and tried to keep his expression stern but he couldn't stop a smile spreading across his face. "Nice to see your still alive and kicking." Her chuckled.

"I surprised you doubted me dear General! After all you have seen be put through worse!" she exclaimed her expression seemed to be nothing but amused.

Gramps continued and said "So I have concluded that Lucy and Levy were victims, however the behavior of Mr. Fullbuster, Mr. Dragoneel and Ms. Scarlet were unacceptable in this situation, acting no better than the attackers." I was now enraged. We had been defending Lucy and Levy _from _the attackers we weren't the ones hurting them! I was about to stand up and shout about how that was unfair and wrong but Lucy beat me to it, again.

She calmly stated "Any punishment that you give to them you're going to have to give to me." Her face void of emotion but her eyes were filled with determination. "And why is that?" Gramps asked.

"Because I provoked the fight and these three," she said pointing at the three of us, "protected me and warded off my attackers. So any punishment you wish to drop on them you will have to drop on me to." Holding her determined glare.

Gramps looked at her and burst into a fit of laughter. "You drive a hard barging girl! Alright I won't add anything to you and your friends school records!" the rest of us let out a sigh of relief. Thank god!

Gramps sighed. "I guess I better send you on your way!" As soon as he said that we all stood up and made your way to the door but before we left he called "And Lucy! Make sure that you go get yourself checked out by the nurse!"

"Aye general!" she called over her shoulder as she walked out of the office. As we all exited the office I noticed that Lucy was going the opposite way from the nurse's office.

"Hey where do you think you're going?!" I called after her, confused. She turned around and responded with "Class my dear sir! I'm already late!" I groaned, of course she wasn't going to the nurse's office. That idiot. I thought as I caught up to her. I grabbed her right hand and started walking towards the nurse's office. I was a little surprised when everyone else followed us to the nurse's office. I didn't say anything, Lucy didn't say anything, and hell no one said anything.

And I realized then that, maybe my life was just about to change…

**Chapter 2 End**

**So anyway… sorry if my characters are a little… well out of character. **

**So I HOPE YALL ENJOYED THIS STORY! I hope chapter two isn't as boring as chapter one was… till next time readers! LOVE YALL! **


	3. The Sugery in Hell

**I AM SO SORRY IT HAS TAKEN SO LONG TO UPDATE THIS CHAPTER! I have been having family issues and my parents don't want me on the computer! I HATE EVERYTING! Well… at least I thing I do so yeah… ENJOY CHAPTER THREE! BTW sorry the title is so long but… yeah I don't care anymore… *dramatic sigh***

**Chapter 3: My Brother, better known as Sargent Sarcasm. Also Opened Arm Surgery! Yeah… that's how my day has been going so far…Still in Hell.**

**Lucy P.O.V.**

I sat there on the small bed the nurse's offices always had. I my legs were draped over the side of the bed and I was swinging them back and forth, like I was a little girl. I didn't know why I was doing it, but it was helping distract from the fact that my arm was now hurting more than it had while in Makarov's office. That wasn't good.

I was also pondering on why the others had come with me and Natsu. I mean Natsu being Natsu, he wouldn't leave until he had made sure that I was all checked over and okay. But the others? They had classes to get to and it was the first day of school. Then again I didn't know these guys very well, so how should I be able to know what they were thinking or why they would be here.

The nurse, Porlyusica, came out of one of the closets with a box of medical supplies. She took one look at me and grumbled something about teenagers being stupid creatures. I, being me, smiled widely ignoring the comment as she walked up and looked over me with and annoyed sigh. She sat down in a chair pulled up close to the bed I was sitting on.

She didn't ask how I was felling or if I was okay or maybe if I wanted some water. She sat down and began to remove the bandages around my left, and still very much hurting, arm. As she removed the bandaged on my arm I heard a loud gasp from Levy and looked up at the others that were seated over near the door.

I made direct eye contact with Levy who had her hands up covering her mouth and a look of fear and worry in her eyes. I looked at her and gave her a reassuring smile and mouthed 'I'll be okay'. I felt the gaze of the others on me but before I could reassure them I felt another sharp pain in my arm. Porlyusica didn't even ask before she began feeling my arm to inspect the damage. I let out a gasp of pain and my looked away from the others, I didn't want them to see how much pain I was really in. I hadn't expected it to hurt so much but it did. I looked down at the ground and clenched my right hand and bit my lip as I felt the sensation of blades cutting inside my arm.

Porlyusica stopped probing my arm and rolled her chair back so she was facing me and looked me straight in the eye. "You need to have the glass shards removed from your arm, the wound needs to be disinfected and stitched closed." She stated calmly. "You need to go to a hospital, now, before infection starts to set in." she finished looking at me sternly. So that's what it was, glass… I should have inspected the wound that dad had given me earlier. Then maybe this wouldn't have happened.

"My family doesn't have the money for the operation." I murmured quietly.

"The surgery should only cost 350 to 500 dollars for the staff at the hospital to complete. You would only miss four classes at most." Porlyusica stated sternly and I could feel her gaze burning into me.

"My family doesn't have the money." I murmured slightly louder.

"Your insurance would be able to cover it. It's not like it is a big deal." Porlyusica sated with a tone that told me she was now trying to reason with me.

"My family doesn't have the money." I stated firmly, nearly yelling, with a tad bit of anger in my voice. I kept my eyes downward cast, I couldn't help but be angered at my own helplessness. I felt tears prick my eyes but I quickly wiped them away with my right hand, I wasn't going to cry. Not here not now.

Porlyusica sighed and then seemed to give in, "I can perform the basics of the surgery. But just to warn you I don't have any proper pain killers, you will just have to take some aspirin." I looked up relief shown clearly. "Thank you." I whispered without even trying to contain my relief and gratitude.

"But first," Porlyusica stated as she turned to look at the others siting by the door, "YOU DAMN TEENAGERS NEED TO GET YOUR BUTS OUT OF HERE! GO! GET OUT!" she screamed at them. I sweat dropped, she really hates teenagers…

**Natsu P.O.V.**

I stood there determined not to leave until I knew that Lucy would be okay. There was no way in hell I was leaving now. "LIKE HELL YOU OLD HAG!" I shouted back just about as angry, if not more, as she was.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?" the old hag screamed back just as angry.

"YOU HEARD ME!" I shouted back. As we started screaming back and forth, Gray joined in the yelling at the hag, Erza started yelling at me and Gray for yelling at a nurse and Levy started yelling at us for yelling. It was insanity.

Suddenly I heard a sound that which instantly shut me, and the rest of us, up nearly instantly. Lucy was laughing. Her laugh sounded angelic, or maybe too much blood had gone to my head. She finished and she wiped the slight tears that had formed in the corners of her eyes, "Wow that hurt!" she exclaimed, more to herself than anyone else. She still had a slight smile as she looked at us and stated "You guys are a riot! I can't believe I haven't hung out with you guys until now! If you count this as hanging out…" she trailed off pondering to herself. "Eh." she stated shrugging her shoulders.

She looked back at the rest of us and a look of confusion and slight embarrassment came to her face, "Gray… where's your shirt?"

"The hell!?" Ice Prick shouted as he looked down realizing that he wasn't wearing his shirt. That fucking moron, striping in fort of someone you barley even knew.

"What the hell is your problem Ice Freak?!" I shouted at the shirtless moron in front of me.

"It's a habit okay! And why the hell do I have to explain myself to and idiot like you anyway!?" Ice Princess shouted back.

"At least I don't strip you Pervy Popsicle!" I shouted back. "And I'm not an idiot!" I added.

"You are the stupidest person I know Flame Brain! And that's saying a lot!" Gray shouted in his defense.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Erza yelled fully enraged.

"I WON'T LET YOU STAY UNLESS YOU LEARN TO SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" the old hag shouted both of us interrupting the argument.

"Wait, you'll let us stay?!" I heard Levy yelped while jumping up with excitement of the prospect of being able to stay.

"Sure, fine, as long as you shut up and don't interrupt me!" the old hag shouted angrily again but her tone didn't seem to effect Levy's excitement.

The old hag turn and opened a cabinet a got out a bottle that looked like pain-killers. She opened it and pored three pills in to her hand and handed them to Lucy.

"How long do these take to work?" Lucy asked.

"30 minutes to an hour." The old hag replied bluntly.

"So I'm going to have to sit through a surgery without pain-killers?" she asked. Wait. She was going to have opened armed surgery without pain killers! I was now fighting the urge to drag Lucy to the hospital and demand that they perform the surgery, money or no money.

"Yup." The old hag replied bluntly again, I wanted to hit her for not taking this seriously or at least sating it like it was no fucking big deal. I thought as I clenched my fist. "And if I give you anymore pills you might go into a coma." She finished without a hint of concern or caring in her voice.

"That would work to." Lucy replied dryly like she was trying to make a joke. I felt angry, how could a family not have the money to give their child basic care!? And I was angry that Lucy had to suffer because of some stupid thing like the fact that it would coast so much money just for a surgery. I growled and clenched my fists, trying not to shake in rage.

Lucy looked up and sighed when she realized that not only me but everyone else seemed to be angered by the idea of her going through surgery without pain killers. "What part of 'I'll be fine' do you not understand?" she asked with a sigh. "Have trust in the person you barley know!" she exclaimed with a sarcastic smile.

I heard Levy let out a sight giggle next to me. I felt some of the anger leave me, I was still fighting the urge to drag Lucy out of here and get her to a hospital for professional treatment.

**Lucy P.O.V. (again, because I said so… suck it) **

I felt Porlyusica start probing my arm and pulling some of the loose skin back. She then took a pair of tweezers and pulling out a fairly large chunk of glass from my arm. I closed my eyes so I wouldn't have to look. I heard the sound of something dropping into water.

I lifted my gaze to the look at where the sound come from. I saw a glass of water with a piece of glass sitting on the bottom the crystal clear container. I felt another stab of pain as another piece of glass was ripped from my arm.

I just watched as the shard of glass fell into the water. I stared as a wisp of blood drifted and swirled as the glass shard sank to the bottom of the cup. I reminded me of crimson smoke. **(The fact that I even wrote this should be horrifying enough but the fact that I actually went through a similar situation should be enough to tell you that I might not be 100% right in the head) **

For about forty-five more minutes maybe more, maybe less, the surgery continued. I just stared off thinking about nothing and everything all at once. I kind drifted off at points and the medicine at some point kicked in, or maybe my body had grown used to the pain.

When the surgery was over and I was bandaged up, I simply stood and thanked the nurse. And headed out the door. I needed to calm down. With all these dark thoughts going through my head I was likely to do something stupid… something that could hurt me.

"Lucy!" I was bolted out of my trance by the shouting of Natsu. I quickly turned around to look at everyone. Natsu had a conserved look in his eyes and I, for some reason, felt a stab of gilt. "You okay Lucy?" Natsu asked again with a concerned edge to his voice.

"Yeah. I think." I replied. That only seemed to increase Natsu's worrying. So I quickly improvised. "I think the pain killers are going to my head. I'll be fine in a few hours." As I finished I turned and started walking down the office hallway toward the classrooms.

There was now a cold silence between all of us. I would normally want to break it with some lame joke or something like that. But now I just felt tired, I wanted to eat and then sleep. And do _nothing _else for the rest of the day. If only.

"So," I asked "why are you guys still hanging around?" I asked.

"Because you saved me back in that hallway and I owe it to you to at least try to be your friend!" Levy exclaimed before everyone else even had a chance. I turned around and smiled. Well that had been a pleasant surprise.

"What about the rest of you guys?" I asked brightening up a little.

"Back in the Principal's Office you stood up for all of us and thanks to you my school record is clear." Erza sated. "That would have affected my reputation and I might have been kicked of the school board." She finished bowing slightly to show her appreciation.

"It was my pleasure Madam President." I joked while smiling widely. I heard both Natsu and Gray snicker that is until Erza shot them a glare that could cut through steel.

"I'm sticking around because you seem like a fun person. Stupid, but fun." Gray said with a small smirk on his face.

"And it is an honor to be your acquaintance Mr. Striper." I replied with a sly smile. He just laughed. "And you're reasoning Mr. Dragoneel?" I asked Natsu who was the last one to go.

"You seem to have a knack for trouble, someone needs to help keep you out of it… or at least be there to help land a few punches." Natsu finished with a cocky smile. I just smiled back. That's Natsu's logic for you.

"So, Lucy, where do you normally eat lunch?" Gray asked a little nervously, like he didn't know how or what exactly to say.

"On the roof. Why do you ask?" I replied dryly.

"Do-do you think we could eat with you. Just for today!" Levy begged me with pleading eyes.

I turned around to look at all four of them. Levy had her hands clasped and she had a desperate look in her eyes. Erza and Gray looked slightly curious and exited. Natsu, well Natsu just looked at me and then smiled his boyish, toothy, grin. I felt my cheeks heat up involuntarily.

I quickly turned around so no-one would notice my blush. "I got nothing to lose!" I responded to Levy's question. I started walking towards the stairs that lead to the roof.

"What about class!" Erza called after me.

"It's the first day! We'll be fine! It's not like the world depends on us attending the last ten minutes of some random class we will be forced to sit through tomorrow!" I called from the stairs. Natsu and Gray ran to catch up to me with Levy right behind them. Erza hesitated before finally dashing to catch up to the rest of us. And I couldn't help but smile.

As we reached the top of the stairs I looked out over the school grounds from a higher place on top of one of the slightly pitched roofs that were scattered along the roofs surface. I suddenly felt saddened, I had no idea why. No. wait. Maybe I did.

The reason I had just went through that whole ordeal, that painful surgery, because of my father. My father. He… no. I had suffered so much over the last eight years, maybe nine years. I had honestly forgotten how long I had been.

That pain would always come back when good things would happen. Maybe because I remembered that it would only be destroyed later… or maybe it reminded me of how things were before. Before the bad. I felt my eyes water and I had the sudden urge to run. To hide, to get away.

"You okay?" Natsu asked, he had moved from the others so he was now standing beside me.

"Depressed." I responded.

"And I guess that it isn't from the pain killers." Natsu asked calmly, seaming a little angry. I just nodded. "When you're ready to talk, I'll be here. Don't forget that." I nodded again and felt myself legitimately smile. He smiled back.

I trotted back towards the others and made up my mind on where I wanted to sit. I sat down and realized that I didn't pack a lunch today... God damn it. There was no way I was going to buy the crappy, well crap, that this school calls food. I don't think I have any spare change on me so the vending machines were out of the equation. I groaned, "Why does the universe hate me?!" I exclaimed annoyed at the universe for letting this happen. I rolled forward onto my stomach and buried my face in my arms.

"What do you mean Lu-chan?" Levy asked confused.

"I forgot food…and money for food." I mumbled through my arms. I looked up to see Levy smiling slightly, amusement sparkling in her eyes.

"And what, exactly, would you do for food at the moment?" Gray asked amused expression on his face as he took a sip of his water. Apparently trying to get me to beg for food or something.

"I would kill you, remove your valuable organs and sell them on the black market for my food money." I stated blandly. Gray spit out his drink, Natsu burst out laughing, Levy looked horrified and Erza looked, actually slightly amused. "What?!" I asked them as they all looked at me, except Natsu, who was still laughing. "You asked me what I would do for food at the moment to and I gave me my answer!... Why does everything I do seem weird to people?!" I wined sitting up.

Natsu finished laughing, he stood up and moved over towards the area that I was sitting. He sat down next to me, then he reached into his lunch box and pulled out a sandwich and handed it to me.

I stared at the food in my hand before lunging on top of Natsu shouting, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" like a little kid and gave Natsu a bear hug before sitting back, unwrapping the sandwich and started to inhale the sandwich. Apparently Natsu and Gray found that hilarious considering they were laughing there ass's of. Again. That is, until Erza started to yell at them for laughing at me and my hunger.

"You all need to respect her! She just went through surgery! Of course she's hungry!" Erza yelled at them, and I will admit that the fact that they were scared shitless by her was absolutely hilarious. I stopped eating my sandwich (I was about half way finished) decided that I did have heart to defend them from Erza's terrifying wrath.

"It's okay Erza. I'm fine!" I interrupted Erza and her disciplining of the morons. "These idiot are just a few brain cells short of door-nobs!" I stated with a smile while gesturing to Natsu and Gray. "Hey!" they both shouted while Erza looked at me with slight concern. "Are you sure that you're okay?" Erza asked worried.

"Yes! I'll prove it!" I exclaimed and before anyone could stop me or tell me otherwise I hit my left arm where there was a mass of bandages. A instantly yelped in pain. It hurt a lot more than I expected it to. I realized that I was now just about as stupid as the boys. Great.

"You are the smartest person known to existence, aren't you?" A voice I recognized instantly, spoke with so much sarcasm that you could choke on it.

"Shut up Romeo." I grumbled cradling my left arm. I heard the sound of my little brother laughing as he sat down so he was facing me. "So you finally found people that can tolerate you." Romeo stated as he handed me a soda, looking over the others. "Oh you are just a clown today aren't you Sargent?" I grumbled as I opened the soda and took a sip. Sprite my favorite, maybe the universe wasn't mad anymore.

"Lucy, who is this?" Erza asked confused as ever.

"Everyone this is Romeo, my little brother and probably the most sarcastic person you will ever meet. Feel free to call him Sargent Sarcasm." Romeo wined a complaint about the sarcasm thing and Natsu and Gray snickered but managed not to laugh. "Romeo, these are the people that helped me out in an all-out fist fight. Two of them are idiots, one is an obvious book-worm and the last one is the class president that won't hesitate to give you a taste of what hell is like. …. Yeah that's how my day's been going so far." I finished my description of my new _companions_. **(Doctor Who reference anyone? Too bad you're getting one.) **

"YOU GOT INTO A FIST FIGHT!" Romeo shouted into my face.

"Yes and you didn't?" I calmly replied with a hint of dry sarcasm.

"Damn it! I thought I was having a bad day in Hell but there you go! Blowing it out of the fucking water!" he shouted angrily at himself more than anyone.

"Language!" I shouted as I hit him in the head (with my fist, of course), "I swear I raised you better than that!"

Romeo had is hands on his head on the area that I had hit him and shouted back, "Says the person who has a contest on the first day of school to see how shitty of a day we can have! And that hurt!"

"That was your idea! You doubted that the universe has a thing against on the first day of school! Why do you think I nick-named this place Hell!" I shouted back not really that angry but I wasn't going to take that blame for coming up with the stupid competition. "And anyway that was only half of it." I added.

"WHAT!" Romeo exploded.

"The smart asses that I got in a fight with hit my arm extra hard and I had to go to the nurse." I stated sitting back down, I realized that I didn't notice that I had stood up. Weird. "The nurse said that, apparently I had glass shards in my arm and I had to get them removed immediately, but we couldn't afford the surgery. So I had the nurse perform the surgery and the only pain killers I got was three aspirin pills." I finished with a slight gasp. That had been a lot of ranting.

Romeo stood there taking it all in, he then sat down and pulled his knees up to his head before murmuring. "Dad is seriously going to be pissed."

"Last time I checked Dad doesn't give a shit." I stated angrily, "and don't you dare call that man you father or anything close to it." I finished with venom in my voice, not directed at him but there all the same. I grabbed and sipped on my, soda not failing to notice the dead silence, I seriously wanted to apologize but I didn't know how. I felt the seconds pass by but they felt like years.

"Sorry I pissed you off." Romeo murmured quietly.

"It's okay I'm not pissed at you," I replied Romeo looked up a little surprised, "I'm just pissed at the universe and open armed surgery." I finished with a smile. Romeo chuckled and I pulled out the sandwich Natsu gave me and started to nibble at it again suddenly losing some of my appetite.

"Where the hell did you get that sandwich?" Romeo dead paned.

"I forgot food, and food money. I threatened to sell Gary's organs for money and they all freaked out and then Natsu gave me his sandwich for, well….reasons." I said as I gestured to the idiots. "So Natsu why did you give me this sandwich!?" I shouted/asked Natsu holding out my soda can like it was a micro-phone.

"Because after you kill Gray, I wanted to get on your good side so I wouldn't your likely next victim. And maybe after you had eaten you wouldn't have the urge to kill more than one person." Natsu tried to say with a straight face but he couldn't help but smirk.

"Erza! I stand corrected, this one might have a few more brain cells than a snail!" I shouted at Erza. "Hey!" Natsu shouted in protest. "Fine! I'll take my sandwich back then!" he shouted as he jumped up.

"NEVER!" I shouted as I jumped up shoving the sandwich in my mouth as started running away from the Natsu shouting 'give it back!' like hell I was giving it back! My food now sucker!

So that lasted about 2 minutes before I finished the sandwich and Natsu and I were both too winded out to speak. "So… you two done or are we going to have to wait for you stop being complete idiots?" Romeo asked sarcastically.

I suddenly realized something. If Romeo was here than that meant… "Sargent! Do you have any money on you?!" I shouted considering we were about 18 ft. away from where the others were sitting. "Maybe! What's it to you!?" He shouted back.

"I don't have to feed you tonight you know?" I stated blandly.

"Fine, let me find some…" Romeo grumbled as he rummaged in his bag.

He pulled out a five dollar bill and handed it to me. I smiled and gave him a large hug before running toward the stairs to go get my much needed food. I slipped and nearly fell over but regained my balance before I started dashing down the stairs. "Don't trip!" Romeo called after me.

"NEVER!" I shouted behind me as I dashed down the stairs to go get my food. All I could think about was how today had been one of the most eventful days that I have had in a while. Nah, the aspirin was making me sleepy, that or I was finally losing it. And I was okay with both ideas. Fuck.

**I am now officially so fucking tried. It is like nine forty-five and my first day of school is tomorrow. Fuck. So. If you aren't satisfied with the chapter I really just had to write this one so I could have the upcoming events make sense. **

**I notice how in a lot of Fan-Fics that Lucy just seems to me everyone in one day and they all just kind of suddenly become friends. Like, no, that's not how things happen in the real world. It takes a few days to get to know the person, much less become your best friend or something. Heck, my best friend I used to hate, or maybe just mildly dislike. But, anyway, we are now the perfect image of friends forever (as cheesy as that sounds).**

**So in short I will have character development for nearly everyone that I will put in this story so if you find it boring then just ignore the next 3 or 5 chapter updates and by then shit will start to hit the fan. And it will get GOOD… so anyway. Peace! **


End file.
